bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisuke Urahara/Image Gallery
Urahara Anime Images Profile Images Bleach urahara0015.jpg|Kisuke Urahara, owner of Urahara Shop. Ep329UraharaProfileOption4.png|Kisuke Urahara, former 12th Division captain. Urahara Profile op1.png|Kisuke Urahara. Captain Urahara.png|Kisuke Urahara as the 12th Division Captain over 110 years ago. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep6TessaiStallsRukia.png|Urahara shows himself as Tessai tells Rukia to wait. Ep6RukiaShopsUrahara.png|Urahara talking to Rukia. Ep6RukiaRequestsOrder.png|Urahara talks to with Rukia, Jinta & Ururu. Ep6RukiaReceivesKon.png|Urahara & Ururu selling Rukia Kon. Ep6UruruMistake.png|Jinta yells at Ururu. Ep7UraharaReassuresUruru.png|Urahara reassures Ururu. Ep7LetsGo.png|Urahara and his group prepare for battle. Ep7UraharaArrives.png|Urahara arrives to collect Kon from Ichigo. Urahara Shop Employees.jpg|Urahara and his employee's. UraharaAndTessei.jpg|Urahara and Tessai. Ep10UraharaRukia.png|Urahara advises Rukia. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara and Tessai discuss Quincy with Rukia. UraharaExcitedToSeeYoruichi.jpg|Urahara happily greets Yoruichi. UraharaExplainingThingsToOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Urahara teaches Chad and Orihime about their powers. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ep18UraharaStopsUruru.png|Urahara stops Ururu's attack. Ep18UraharaDupesIchigo.png|Urahara tricks Ichigo as the shattered shaft appears. Ep18UraharaExplainsEncroachment.png|Urahara explains about encroachment. Ep20UraharaBrokenShield.png|Urahara's shield after Ichigo's attack. Ep20BenihimeCutsSword.png|Urahara cuts Ichigo's sword. Ep20Hōzuri.png|Urahara uses Hōzuri on Ichigo. Benihime Sealed.jpg|Urahara showing Benihime sealed. UraharaShikai.jpg|Urahara showing Benihime in Shikai. Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Urahara cutting Ichigo's Zanpakutō apart. Kisuke Urahara Hatless.jpg|Urahara with his destroyed hat. Soul Society arc Urahara.jpg|Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Urahara laughs. Ep20UraharaRevealsSenkaimon.png|Urahara reveals his Senkaimon. UraharaTesseiReadySenkaimon.jpg|Urahara & Tessai open a Senkaimon. Urahara apologies.jpg|Urahara apologizing to Ichigo. Arrancar arc Kisuke-003.jpg|Kisuke Urahara & Isshin Kurosaki after the defeat of Grand Fisher. Urahara saves Ichigo.jpg|Urahrara's blood mist shield. Urahara protects Ichigo.jpg|Urahara and Yoruichi protect Ichigo Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara.png|Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara. Ep127DontFight.png|Urahara asks Orihime to stay away from the fight. Ep139RangikuSaved.png|Urahara saves Rangiku. 139Wonderweiss leaps.png|Urahara being attacked from behind by Wonderweiss. Uruhara-nake-blast.jpg|Urahara using his Nake, Benihime technique. 140Urahara vs. Yammy.png|Urahara vs.Yammy Kisuke; Gigai.jpg|Urahara showing his portable Gigai Ep140UraharaBlocks.png|Urahara blocks using Tsuppane. 140Urahara cancels.png|Urahara neutralizes Yammy's Bala Urahara Garganta.jpg|Urahara begins to open a Garganta. Hueco Mundo arc Uraharadetention.png|Kisuke Urahara as the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division. YoruichiUraharaSparring.png|3rd Seat Urahara spars with Captain Yoruichi. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Urahara receives the news of his recommendation as captain. Ep206YoruichiSitsKisuke.png|Urahara with Yoruichi. Ep206AccusedBySuiFeng.png|Suì-Fēng accuses Urahara of being slothful. Ep206KisukeReiatsu.png|Urahara releases his Reiatsu, defeating the deserters single-handedly. Ep206KisukesCaptainsExam.png|Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Captain kisuke urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara, as the captain of the 12th Division over 110 years ago. Bleach 206-242.jpg|Captain Kisuke Urahara Uraharalate.jpg|Captain Urahara Ep207YoruichiScoldsUrahara.png|Yoruichi scolds Urahara. Ep207CanePokesUrahara.png|Yamamoto pushes Urahara into the room with his cane. Ep207NewCaptainUrahara.png|Urahara greets his new subordinates. Ep207UraharaMeetsHiyori.png|Urahara meets Hiyori. Ep207HiyoriAccuses.png|Hiyori accuses Urahara of being a sneaky murderer. Ep207HiyoriBeratesUrahara.png|Hiyori berates Urahara. Ep207CrotchKick.png|Hiyori kicks Urahara in the crotch. Ep207KisukeBrieflyEvades.png|Kisuke moves out of the way for a moment. Ep207ShinjiArrives.png|Shinji approaches Urahara. Ep207ShinjiAdvice.png|Shinji Hirako advises Urahara about Hiyori and being a captain. Ep. 208 - Urahara & Hiyori At the 2nd Division's Gates.png|Urahara & Hiyori Awaiting Entry into the 2nd Division's Grounds. Ep208HiyoriMaggotsNest.png|Urahara and Hiyori in the Nest of Maggots. Ep. 208 - Urahara & Hiyori Meet Mayuri.png|Urahara & Hiyori Meeting Mayuri Kurotsuchi in the Nest of Maggots. Urahara Saves Hiyori.png|Captain Urahara protects Hiyori. 12th division past.jpg|Captain Kisuke Urahara and his 12th Division over 100 years ago. Ep209UraharaWonders.png|Urahara wonders if he can help those who are vanishing. KisukeBlankGigai2.png|Kisuke with a prototype Gigai. KisukeExplainsTheGigai.png|Kisuke explains the Gigai. Ep209TodoReports.png|Tōdō reports what has happened. Ep209HiyoriAccepts.png|Hiyori reluctantly accepts the task. Ep210UraharaRushesOff.png|Urahara rushes off. Ep210Meeting.png|Captains emergency meeting. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Kyōraku reassures Urahara. Ep211UraharaSavesShinji.png|Urahara arrives to rescue Hirako from Aizen. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Aizen confronted by Kisuke and Tessai. Ep212UraharaTessaiTryHelping.png|Captain Urahara & Kidō Chief Tessai try to heal Shinji Hirako. Ep212Hogyoku.png|Urahara shows Tessai the Hōgyoku. Hogyoku.jpg|Urahara's creation: the Hōgyoku. Ep212UraharaArrested.png|Urahara is arrested. Ep212YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi rescues Tessai and Urahara from Central 46. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi berates Tessai and Urahara. Ep213UraharaGetsKon.png|Urahara grabs Kon. Ep213UraharaKPose.png|Urahara in his K pose. Ep214UraharaCatchesKon.png|Urahara catches Kon. Ep213CommunicationWatch.png|Urahara communicates with Kon. Ep214SleepTime.png|Urahara puts the Karakura Raizer team to sleep. Urahara sponsor.jpg|Urahara sponsoring the football tournament of Hollows. Fake Karakura Town arc Urahara returns.png|Urahara shows up at the battle with Aizen. 300Urahara notes.png|Urahara notes Aizen has gained an interesting appearance. 300Aizen impales.png|Aizen impales one of Urahara's portable Gigai through the chest with his Zanpakutō. Ep300Rikujōkōrō.png|Kisuke Urahara uses Rikujōkōrō on Sōsuke Aizen. 300Senju Koten Taiho.png|Urahara uses Hadō 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara seals Aizen's wrists 300Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears in the midst of Ichigo, Isshin, and Urahara. 300Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Urahara with his Zanpakutō while kicking Isshin. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Urahara and Isshin catch Aizen. 300Yoruichi punches.png|Yoruichi punches Urahara for looking at her leg. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. 300Isshin, Urahara & Yoruichi vs. Aizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. Ep301UraharaYoruichi.png|Urahara checks on Yoruichi. Ep301Ōkasen.png|Urahara fires Hadō #32. Ōkasen at Aizen. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains his Seal to Aizen. Ep309UraharaWatchesAizenSeal.png|Urahara watches as Aizen is sealed. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo and Urahara talking after Aizen's defeat. Crew attacks Urahara.jpg|Rukia watches as Urahara's employees attack him. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep344UraharaSellsStuff.png|Karin visits Urahara's shop. Ep344KarinAffirmsCommitment.png|Karin reaffirms her commitment to protecting Ichigo. Ep350IsshinMeetsUrahara.png|Isshin meets Urahara. Ep356UraharaAsks.png|Urahara asks Isshin if he is sure. Isshin carries the Reiatsu sword.png|Isshin carries a strange glowing, blue sword. Isshin, Urahara andRukia.png|Isshin and Urahara with Rukia. Bount arc (anime only) Ep65TessaiPoints.png|Tessai points at the black cloud. Ep66UraharaTessai.png|Urahara and Tessai have tea. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Kisuke and co visit Uryū Ishida in hospital. Episode81SuiFengUraharaShop.png|Suì-Fēng sits with Urahara. Episode81UraharaUryu.png|Urahara questions Uryū. Urahara kaizo konpaku.jpg|Urahara with the Mod Souls. Urahara with the Mod Souls.jpg|The three Mod-Souls with Urahara. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep174Meeting.png|Urahara explains the spirit particle shortage. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed about Rurichiyo's wedding. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Urahara_reveals.png|Urahara reveals he sent Yoruichi to Soul Society to investigate. 231Yoruichi_returns.png|Yoruichi returns. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Urahara_states.png|Urahara states they have received reports of Shinigami having trouble controlling their Zanpakutō. 231Yoruichi_states.png|Yoruichi tells Urahara she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. Urahara Zanpakuto arc.jpg|Urahara talking to Ichigo and friends about Zanpakutō. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. 257Urahara_looks.png|Urahara admires the pictures. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Kisuke warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. Ep324UraharaHelpsCaptains.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. Ep324SenkaimonOpens.png|The captains leave. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Urahara watches Nozomi healing Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Urahara with Nozomi and Ichigo. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara picks up Mod Soul data.png|Urahara analyses the Modified Soul data. Nozomi greets Ichigo upon waking.png|Urahara with Nozomi. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. Kisuke briefs the captains.png|Kisuke briefs the captains Ep331KisukeTessaiTrap.png|Tessai and Urahara trap the cloned captains in the Dangai. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Urahara asks the group to be decoys.png|Urahara asks the group to be decoys. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Mod soul creation goes wrong.png|Mod Soul creation goes wrong. Urahara formulates a plan.png|Urahara formulates a plan. Urahara defeats the reigai 2nd division.png|Urahara defeats some Reigai. Ep. 338 - Urahara facing his Reigai counterpart.jpg|Urahara facing his Reigai counterpart. Ep339Dankū.png|Urahara uses Dankū. Ep. 340 - Mayuri arriving to Urahara's battle with his Reigai.jpg|Mayuri arriving to Urahara's battle with his Reigai. Ep330RukiaNUrahara.png|Rukia and Urahara. Ep337ShibariBenihime.png|Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime. Urahara gains access to the recoreds .png|Urahara gains access to the records. Ep. 339 - Urahara analyzing Inaba's blood to locate his lab.png|Urahara analyzing Inaba's blood, explaining how it will help find Inaba's laboratory Ep. 338 - Urahara's Portable Gigai exploding after Reigai-Urahara strikes it.png|Urahara's Portable Gigai exploding after being slashed by Reigai-Urahara Ep.338 - Urahara & Kon planning after seeing Reigai-Urahara.png|Urahara and Kon planning their next move to get into Inaba's lab Ep.338 - Reigai-Kisuke Urahara greeting Urahara after Urahara's surprise attack.png|Reigai-Kisuke Urahara greeting his original counterpart after Urahara's sneak attack Ep338Kamisori.png|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime. Ep339ReigaiKamisori.png|Reigai-Kisuke Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime. Ep339Kamisori.png|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime to counter Reigai-Kisuke Urahara's Kamisori, Benihime. Ep.338 - Urahara launching a sneak attack on his Reigai.png|Urahara launching a sneak attack on Reigai-Kisuke Urahara Ep. 338 - Reigai-Kisuke Urahara firing Haien against Urahara.png|Reigai-Kisuke Urahara using Haien against Urahara Ep.339 - Urahara & Reigai-Urahara Crossing Blades.png|Urahara being pressed by Reigai-Urahara as the two cross blades. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon finding Yushima at the Nest of Maggots.png|Urahara & Kon finally encountering (a comatose) Ōko Yushima at the Nest of Maggots. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon going through the S.R.D.I's back entrance.png|Urahara & Kon entering the S.R.D.I. through the back entrance. Ep. 339 - Reigai-Urahara using Ōkasen after stopping Urahara's attack.png|Urahara faces his Reigai. Ep339SajōSabaku2.png|Urahara uses Sajō Sabaku on his Reigai. Ep339Hainawa.png|Urahara uses Hainawa on his Reigai counterpart. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 17 Cover.jpg|Urahara on the cover of Volume 17. Bleach Vol. 74 Cover.jpg|Urahara on the cover of Volume 74. Bleach Vol. 81 Cover.jpg|Urahara, Nozomi Kujō, and Kon on the cover of Volume 81. Urahara Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 36Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of Chapter 36. 41Cover.png|The locations of Urahara and Ichigo's friends and family marked on the cover of Chapter 41. MangaVolume6Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of Volume 6. 48Cover.png|Urahara, Ichigo, Kon in Ichigo's body, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 48. 49Cover.png|Urahara and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 49. 51Cover.png|Urahara and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 60Cover.png|Urahara, Ururu, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 60. 64Cover.png|Urahara, Ururu, and Jinta on the cover of Chapter 64. Soul Society arc 87Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of Chapter 87 Arrancar arc 185Cover.png|Urahara and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 185. 194Cover.png|Yammy, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 194. 235Cover.png|Urahara and Yammy on the cover of Chapter 235. 239Cover.png|Urahara, Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 239. 240Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of Chapter 240. Hueco Mundo arc -105Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of Chapter -105. -98Cover.png|Urahara and Tessai on the cover of Chapter -98. Fake Karakura Town arc Urahara returns.jpg|Urahara arrives in fake Karakura town. 402Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of Chapter 402. Ch402Pg9Rikujōkōrō.png|Urahara uses Rikujōkōrō on Aizen. Ch402Pg10SajōSabaku1.png|Urahara uses Sajō Sabaku. Ch402Pg13Pg14SenjūKōtenTaihō.png|Urahara uses the Senjū Kōten Taihō against Aizen. Urahara's Seal.png|Urahara seals Aizen. 404Cover.png|Urahara, Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. 405Ōkasen1.png|Urahara uses Ōkasen on Sōsuke Aizen. Ch405Pg15ShibariBenihime.png|Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime. 405Urahara binds.png|Urahara binds Aizen with Shibari, Benihime. Hiosabi.jpg|Urahara using his Hiosabi, Benihime technique. Juzu tsunagi.jpg|Urahara using his Juzutsunagi technique. Uraharaarrivesonscene.jpg|Kisuke arrives at Ichigo's fight with Aizen. Aizenissealed.jpg|Urahara seals away Aizen. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Karin And Urahara.png|Karin Kurosaki buys supplies from Kisuke Urahara. 449Cover.png|Urahara and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 449. 454Cover.png|Urahara and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 454. Isshin and Kisuke Chapter 454.png|Urahara and Isshin walking through the moonlit streets. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 487Cover.png|Urahara on the cover of chapter 487. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Urahara arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 498Urahara talks.png|Urahara talks to Akon. 498Urahara opens.png|Urahara opens the Senkaimon to Soul Society. 499Urahara's computer.png|Urahara with a piece of technology. 518Mayuri attempts.png|Kon is used by Urahara to communicate with Ichigo. 518Urahara greets.png|Urahara greets the Royal Guard, Gotei 13 captains, and Ichigo via a video stream. 518Urahara tells.png|Urahara has Sado and Orihime keep the mysterious man out of the tent. 533Urahara encounters.png|Urahara turns around after bumping into Masaki Kurosaki. 534Urahara appears.png|Urahara appears. 535Urahara reveals.png|Urahara reveals Masaki cannot return to her previous state. 535Urahara tells.png|Urahara tells Isshin what will happen if he saves Masaki. 535Urahara's shock.png|Urahara is shocked by Isshin's sudden decision 552Urahara arrives.png|Urahara enters Soul Society. 587Urahara arrives.png|Urahara arrives before Ichigo, Orihime, and Sado. 612Urahara's laboratory.png|Urahara sets up a laboratory in the Seireitei. 612Shinji and Urahara discuss.png|Urahara and Shinji discuss the former's plan to break into the Soul King Palace. 613Nanao confronts.png|Nanao prevents Kenpachi from approaching Urahara. 613Urahara explains.png|Urahara explains what the Shinigami are to do with the orbs he is giving them. 614Doorway appears.png|Urahara opens a door to the Soul King Palace. 615Urahara watches.png|Urahara watches as the ceiling of his laboratory begins to crumble. 662Urahara appears.png|Urahara appears behind Yoruichi. 662Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 662. 663Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 663. 663Urahara explains.png|Urahara explains Yoruichi's new form. 664Urahara vs. Askin.png|Askin and Urahara fight. 664Askin throws.png|Askin uses Gift Ring on Urahara. 664Gift Ring.png|Urahara is hit by Gift Ring. 664Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Urahara's Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame. 664Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 664. 665Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 665 with his Bankai actived. 665Urahara attacks.png|Urahara attacks Askin. 665Urahara restructures.png|Urahara restructures his face with the power of his Bankai. 666Urahara collapses.png|Urahara and his Bankai collapse. 666Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 666. Databook and Music Covers Urahara Group VIBEs.png|Urahara's Group on the Vibes cover. Urahara Video Clips Shibireyubi.gif|Urahara paralyzes Rukia using Shibireyubi. Oukasen.gif|Urahara uses HiasobiBenihimeJuzutsunagi.gif Tsuppane.gif UraharaChikasumiNoTate.gif|Urahara's Chikasumi no Tate NakeBenihime.gif|Urahara's Nake Benihime Shitonegaeshi.gif|Urahara uses Shitonegaeshi on Ichigo. Hōzuri.gif|Urahara uses Hōzuri whilst training Ichigo. Kamisori.gif|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime to cut Luppi Antenor's tendril. Shibari.gif|Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime on Aizen. ShibariBenihime337.gif|Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime. KamisoriBenihime338.gif|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime in an attempt to sneakily attack Reigai-Kisuke Urahara. KamisoriBenihime339.gif|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime to counter Reigai-Kisuke Urahara's Kamisori, Benihime. Rikujōkōrō300.gif|Urahara uses Rikujōkōrō on Aizen. Dankū339.gif|Urahara uses Dankū. SajōSabaku300.gif|Urahara uses Sajō Sabaku on Aizen. SajōSabaku339B.gif|Reigai-Urahara uses Sajō Sabaku to counter Urahara's Sajō Sabaku attack. Urahara Movie Images Fade To Black FTB Urahara Gets Creepy With Mayuri.png|Urahara proposing to Mayuri about restoring his memories. UraharaFTB.jpg|Urahara using his Shikai ability. Category:Images